drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess of the Seal
The Goddess of the Seal acts as the final seal in the Drakengard series. They usually die, since a new one is appointed in both games. __TOC__ Description It is the weight of the Time, Space and Dimension of the world that the Goddess carries on her shoulders. This burden is known as the Great Time. A Goddess is chosen by the "mark", which spontaneously appears on the successor's body upon the death of the previous Goddess. The Goddess must always be a female. For the women who try to hide it, it becomes a spiral-shaped string of incantations much like a brand. The "mark" is always accompanied by pain, and its burden on the body is great. Once the Goddess is found by the priests, a sealing ritual is performed upon her, tying the Great Time to her existence. The price of becoming the Goddess and keeping the world from descending into chaos, is that the woman chosen may not lead an ordinary life. She is never to see her family or anyone else, aside from the hierarch in charge of taking care of her (this rule is only enforced by the Hierarchs to prevent the Goddess from commiting suicide or running away with her loved ones, however). She may never marry or give birth, either. However, if the state of war forces her to travel, she will be able to have contact with other people. Before the mark appears on the chosen successor, a magical creature, such as a dragon, can have the seal placed upon itself of its own volition. The databook implies that the world has undergone several other goddesses before the main story. While Goddesses have closely guarded and sheltered lives, a primary cause of death for previous goddesses was suicide due to the immeasurable pain they had to endure. Known Goddesses First Goddess of the Seal Not much is known about this goddess except the announcement that she was made goddess was kept in secret. She was goddess from 1012 - 1017 Second Goddess of the Seal The second goddess, 1017 - 1022, was the former aid of the leader of the Church of Angels, Brother One. She was a controversial goddes as soon after her appointment a civil war breaks out within the Church of Angels. Jealousy and despair related to how the 2nd Seal of the Goddess was appointed breaks out and One is ousted as acting Suzerain. Third Goddess of the Seal The third goddess, 1022 - 1027, was the last of the goddesses to hold a public inaguration as during the ceremony, anti goddess terrorists attempted to assassinate her however their efforts fail and are later executed. It is decided that future inauguration ceremonies will be held by the Priests in secret. Fourth Goddess of the Seal Not much is known about this goddess though she only survived a few months as goddess, 1027 - 1027 as she was assassinated, prompting The Chruch to announce "This malcontent criminal intends to shatter the good standing of the Church and spread chaos throughout the world.” Fifth Goddess of the Seal Not much is known about this goddess but she again only survived a few months, 1027 - 1027. The Fifth Goddess was unable to endure the pain of being the Goddess and attempts suicide but fails. Ultimately by the will of the Goddess, she is killed by guillotine in secret. Sixths Goddess of the Seal This goddess did not last long either, 1027 - 1028, as The Sixth Goddess of the Seal was kidnapped by anti-Goddess separatists and whereabouts unknown. Seventh Goddess of the Seal Not much is known about the seventh goddess. She lasted from 1028 - 1029 before she was assassinated. Eighth Goddess of the Seal The eighth goddess of the seal was one of the few goddesses who ever lived over a decade, from 1029 - 1042. Not much is known about her except that The Eighth Goddess dies, but the details regarding her death are unpublished. Ninth Goddess of the Seal Very little is known about the ninth goddess. We know her tenure as goddess started at 1042 but it is not known when or how she died. Asherah The 12th goddess. A character who is unseen in the games and only appearing in official artwork, the cancelled manga Drag-On Dragoon Judgement, and mentioned in the glossary of Drakengard's databook. Not much is said about her character, but the commoners and aristocrats opposed her being the Goddess. A false rumor stated that she selfishly fell in love and eloped with her lover, Gaap. She did not elope, but the manga confirms that she was sleeping with Caim's father Gaap, and also priest Noire. Her affair earned her the Gods' wrath and led to the kingdom's fall. Her reasons for leaving her duties was clearly death, however the cause is not stated but appeared to be due from consumption. Furiae The 13th goddess. She was a quiet girl. She wasn't able to get married to her lover, as she was announced the Goddess after they were engaged. Hunted down by the Empire, she was under a great deal of stress. However, as time went on, Manah revealed that Furiae hated being the Goddess, that she'd rather let the world die and rot than stay the seal. After this was revealed, Furiae committed suicide. *In branch A, Inuart took her body. Her ultimate fate is unknown. **In Drakengard 2, it is revealed that Inuart took her body to a Seed of Resurrection, giving birth to Nowe. Despite popular belief however, Drakengard 2 doesn't follow branch A of Drakengard. *In branch B, she was reborn as a monster and killed by Caim. *In other branches, she dies after the Sky Fortress collapses. Angelus The 14th goddess. After Furiae's death, a new seal was needed. Angelus offered to become the seal, not for the sake of humanity, but for Caim. Before she disappeared, she told Caim her name. After eighteen years of pain, which was made more painful by the traiterous Verdelet, she forgot why she became the seal. All she knew was that she was in pain, and it was the human's fault. After the other five seals were destroyed, she was able to roam freely again. Deciding to take her revenge on the world by burning it to ash, Nowe and Legna went to stop her. They succeeded, and she died with Caim, finding peace at last. Eris The 15th goddess. In branch A of Drakengard 2, the seals need to be established once more. It is revealed that Eris is the new goddess, and she gladly accepts the burden. She is last seen having the seal painfully burned into her skin and being sealed away into the Castle of the Goddess. Nine years later, Eris is still the Goddess of the Seal, though she is weak and in a lot of pain, as well as on the verge of immobility. Connection to Seal Weapons It has been revealed in Drakengard 2, that a blacksmith made weapons with the power of the goddesses to destroy the gods. Many speculate that each seal weapon is related to a different goddess. An example would be the seal knife, which is related to fire, thus related to Angelus. Whether or not this is true is unknown. Category: Lore Category:Goddesses